pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phindiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark
In a forest in Peru, Phindiana Jones find a temple containing a golden idol, when Phindy accidentally sends a boulder rolling after them upon removing it, but manages to survive it, only to encounter his rival Thaddeus Weaver accompanied by a tribe of natives. Outnumbered, Phindy had no choice but to give him the idol, while Thaddeus gloats Phindy makes a hasty retreat and escapes on his jet. Phindy returns to school only later to be called back to the OMCA by Major Monogram to take an assignment to find the lost ark, a chest fortold to contain power that could destroy the universe. Phindy is told that The key to finding the ark is written on the headpiece of the Staff of Ra, which is currently in the hands of his mentor and former archeologist Hernan Shapiro. Phindy immediatly takes a plane to Spain to meet with him. However Phindy discovers Mr. Shapiro to be long deceased, and the headpiece of the staff to be in owned of his daughter and Phindy's old friend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. When Phindy mentions the ark, Isabella says her father had been researching the ark for months until he died, and she wants in. She offers the headpiece if she can come along. Before Phindy could answer, Thaddeus' right-hand Jessebel and a group of mercenaries break in and attack them. They manage to escape, but the house is burned down. Seeing that Isabella had no place to crash now Phindy reluctantly agreed to her offer. He and Isabella take a plane to Egypt. In Egypt they find Phindy's old partner Baljeet, who tells them that Thaddeus has already come and started searching for the buried temple containing the ark. Phineas and Baljeet translate the headpiece and discover Thaddeus is digging ten feet from the temple. Disguising themselves, they sneek past Thaddeus who was busy scorning Jessebel for failing to find the headpiece. Once they find the spot they begin digging. Soon they hit the door to the temple and open it, inside is the ark itself. Inside, Phindy realizes he forgot to get a ladder and they look around for something they can use for a ladder. When they turn back to the ark, it was gone, they look up and they see Thaddeus and Jessebel, pulling up the ark and close the door sealing them inside. Eventually Phindy, Isabella and Baljeet break out and head towards Thaddeus' camp to get back the ark. They steal a truck and stop the truck taking the ark to the coast, while on the truck, Phindy heard what seemed a scream from the ark. They meet back with Major Monogram and he provides them with a ship to take them and the ark back to America. On the ship, Isabella talks with Phindy, saying he has gone far since she last seen him, but Phindy says he would have if not for Thaddeus, for he always gets the better of him, which is the reason Thaddeus has vehicles and mercenaries, while he has nothing but a fancy whip. Isabella says maybe it's because she and Baljeet weren't there to help. Phindy and Isabella are about to kiss, when they feel a rumble. On deck Thaddeus and his goons board the ship and attack. Phindy manages to disguise himself and board Thaddeus' vessel, but Isabella and Baljeet are captured along with the ark. Thaddeus' vessel goes to an isolated island to open the ark, with Isabella and Baljeet in hand. Phindy reveals himself and threatens to destroy the ark in exchange for his friends freedom. Thaddeus signals henchmen to reveal themselves and capture Phindy. The captives are tied to a pole while Thaddeus opens the ark. Once the ark is open their seems to be nothing but sand, but suddenly a huge creature made out of pure energy, pops out of the ark. All the henchmen flee. Thaddeus tries to establish his dominance over it, until it grabs him and Jessebel. then the creature proceeds towards Phindy and his friends, but instead of killing them, it frees them. Neither Phindy's friends nor Thaddeus understand, but Phindy deduces that the creature was scared because Thaddeus was trying to trap him like an animal, which explained the scream he heard on the truck, they however tried to rescue it. Phindy then concludes that this time it was good that Thaddeus got the better of him. Afterwhich, the creature throws Thaddeus and Jessebel into the distance, and climbs back into the ark. Phindy and the others bring the ark back to the OWCA. afterwhich Phindy goes off on his date with Isabella. Logo Variant Paramount Pictures The Paramount 100 Years logo is tinted gold Lucasfilm Ltd. The logo is blue Walt Disney Pictures The castle is in Peru Category:Allusions Category:Phindiana Jones is refering to Indiana Jones Category:The Movie Parody Franchise Category:The Movie Parody Franchise Category:Fanon Works